The Vampire Stalker continued
by isfanastyandlovereal
Summary: this is how I would of thought of how the book left off and continued. I hope you guys like it and Vigo has a point of view WARNING RATED M! IT WILL GET BAD!
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own the book The vampire stalker I'm just writing this as it were the second book.)

I walked down the road with Alexander. I was getting a little worried.

"Alexander what if he lived?" I asked worried.

Alexander turned towards me .  
"He couldn't have…it isn't possible…" Alexander said. He brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"What if he was alive?" I asked.

***  
Vigo awoke.  
"ugh… he missed just a little bit luck me…." He pulled out the stake. He got out of there before anyone cold see him. After all he was broadcasted all over the news.  
"Amy you will be my next victim…no matter what….I want Alexander to pay…" Vigo said to himself.

***

Alexander froze. "I won't miss this time… and I'm sure he'll come for you…if miraculously was still alive call me okay?" Alexander said. He held me to his chest.

"I love you…" I said into his chest.

-

Next day I headed to school and had a very weird feeling that, Vigo could still be alive.

I got to my locker and set my stuff in it to head to lunch. The halls where empty. I ran into someone. I felt my neck as I saw that person. Vigo. I got chills from the memory of when he bit me. He looks over and smiles with is fangs showing. Just before I could get away he get in front of me. I grabbed my phone and pull it out of my pocket I pressed speed dial. I called Alexander. "Hey….Katie….I have to go someone I mention yesterday is here!" I yelled into the phone quietly. I texted Alexander. 'that message is for you not Katie!' that all I could manage and hit send. Vigo shoved me against the lockers.  
"Call him won't you? I'll kill the one he loves now…" He said right before he bit into my neck.  
(Dunt dun dau! What will happen now? Please rate and show Vigo end up fallling in love wit Amy?)


	2. Chapter 2

Vigo bit into my neck. Drinking a lot of me. I saw Alexander come running. I pulled out small knife. I know it would help but I stabbed him in the neck. He stopped drinking. I fell to the ground panting. I was loosing a lot of blood. Katie came run to me, but I blacked out.

I woke in my bed room. I looked around and saw Alexander with him alone at last. I was the only thing he had left. There was no way he could go back. I got up about to hug him until he kissed me. To my surprise this was also the last place he had kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry..." He said.  
"Don't be..." I said.  
"No... I he's from my world I should have killed him... I don't want you to get hurt.." he said. Grabbing my hand and put against his face. "I love you Amy..." He said.  
"I do too... how long was I out?" I asked worried.  
Alexander took in a deep breath. "Three days..."  
I hugged him immediately. I felt so bad for him. "How much blood did he drink?" I asked feeling my neck.  
Alexander looked at me in the eyes. "four pints..." He said with tears in his eyes.  
Alexander crying was just so sad. I still held onto him. I looked at him in his beautiful eyes. They were amazing. The happy part was he actually cared. I had always dreamed of this. I kissed him. Not just any kiss the french kiss. I pulled away panting.  
"I'm so sorry..." I said stroking my hand through his hair.  
"Don't be.." He said going back to kiss me. Again he french kissed me. I pulled away.  
"As much I hate doing this.. I have to go talk to my mom..." I said trying to stand up. I almost fell over until Alexander caught me.  
"Don't worry I got you..." he said. We walked together. As soon as I saw Mom, Chrissy and Katie. They came running up to me hugging me. I was a little surprised. They were on the verge of tears.  
"You're alive..." Mom said.  
"I can't believe it.." Chrissy said.  
I looked at Katie. "You were right getting bit by a vampire is not sexy at all... an it's not I knew it from the start..." I said still holding Alexander's hand.

***  
Virgo sat in a club drinking some red bulls.  
"Damn Alexander... I just want to drink Amy her blood is amazing..."

_

Lol sorry it took so long. lol I had a major writers block on this I hope you ike and please read my other fanfictions ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as Alexander's grip tightened on my hand. I smiled. Alexander smiled back.  
"I won't let you leave my sight." He whispered in my ear.  
I nodded. My Dad came over to me. I pulled away from Alexander.  
"Get out!" I yelled.  
He looked at me. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong?"  
"You came over after so many years you finally come and see us only because I'm hurt!" I yelled.  
Dad slapped me hard on the left cheek. I felt to the ground with my cheek bleeding.  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" He yelled.

Alexander growled he jumped in front of me and spread his arms apart. "Don't you dare even try to touch her..." He said deeply. I looked at my Dad as he was pined to the ground by Kate and Alexander. Mom and Chrissy were shocked. I got up clenching my cheek, with my right hand.  
"Dad out.. now!" I yelled pointing towards the door with my right hand.  
Dad got out and slammed the door loudly.

Alexander and Katie came over to me. He stroked my cheek.  
"You alright?" everyone asked at different times.  
I nodded. "I'm fine just hurt.."

**  
(Vigo)

Vigo crushed some empty red bull cans. He saw his next female to attack. He was so blood thirsty. He walked up to the girl and began soothing her. She was falling under his spell. Vigo dragged her out in and alley way where the females boy friend came out and Vigo killed both. He was reckless. He left the bodies there and ran to his new place. The cops were still hunting him down and he knew that. He had to lay low for a while but probably was gonna kill at least one person at least once a week. His white hair glowed under the moon light. He looked like a normal eighteen year old but with fangs. He was planing on making a new clan. He knew though they would have to feed outside of Chicago and other cities near by and lay low. He also though he could just turn one person. Vigo passed Amy's apartment complex and saw her Dad. A grin grew across his face. He tackled him and pulled him down an alley. He tied him up with rope he had just found in the garbage. He hid in the darkness so Amy's dad couldn't see him.  
"So you're Amy's Dad huh?"  
The Dad moved around trying to break free of the ropes, "Yeah why?"  
"Do you like her as your daughter?" Vigo asked.  
"No I hate her. She's so rude and just won't listen to me." He said.  
Vigo stepped out so Amy's Dad could see him.  
"Who the hell are you?" He yelled but not to loud.  
"Someone who wants Amy dead want in?" Vigo said.  
The Dad rolled his eyes. "How do I know you can?"  
Vigo's grin grew bigger. He ran over in a flash and almost bit him in the the neck.  
"You see I'm a vampire.. and her blood is amazing I was gonna make a clan but I think all I need is you and I can show you may power but turning you into a vampire but if you mess up at all I'll kill you." Vigo threatened.  
Amy's Dad nodded.  
Vigo smiled biting into the Father's neck and cover the dad's mouth.  
The Father screamed.

(Amy)  
I heard a scream. I looked at Alexander.  
"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.  
"No.."Katie told me.  
"I guess, I was just imagining things." I said, looking towards the ground.

It's hard to tell what's real and not real. Just about a week ago, I though vampire's weren't real and now there's no way to tell what is real and what is. For all we know aliens are real. Who knows.. but I know for a fact Vigo is real and so is Alexander. My family and friends care about me.

Alexander held my hand.  
"He won't hurt you. I promise." He said pulling me close and into a hug.

A/N  
So... I have been kinda of slacking my other fanfictions...so yeah here another chapter..

~isfanastyandlovereal


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed Alexanders warm arms. I was cold and scared. It was also hard to believe Alexander was with me. I loved him so much. I cried on his chest a little. HE stroked my hair.  
"Shh." He whispered, in a soothing voice.  
I sobbed on his chest. He picked me up. He carried me into my room. I was afraid and I didn't want to admit it. If I told anyone Vigo could know and use it against me. I looked at him, with my face wet full of tears. I sniffled a little.  
"Alexander.." I whispered. "I'm.."  
He pressed a finger to my lips. "Sh... It's alright.. I know."  
What scared me the most was Vigo knew what school I went to and I had school tomorrow. I looked down and he tilted my head up by my chin. He leaned in eith his eyes closed and kissed me. I stayed against the kiss,closing my eyes. I wrapped my armd around his neck. He kissed me with passion., I kissed him back. I pulled him ontop of me when were on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss and I opened my eyes. He smiled at me.  
"I love you.." He whispered. "I won't let anyone touch you." He said.  
I smiled before closing my eyes. I laid on my springy bed. And drift to sleep. The last thing I heard was from Alexander.  
"I'll stay with you how ever long it takes."

***  
(Vigo)

The soothing blood ran down his throat. He didn't drink all of his blood. He stopped after having some of his share. He looked at the father, THe father's face stuck with his pupels wide. He gasped for air. Vigo removed his hand from the mouth. Amy's father didn't seem too enjoy being a vampire. He grew fangs and gasped as his neck healed slowly.  
"What did you do?" He rasped.  
"I turned you.. why? Didn't you want to kill your little brat of a daughter?" Vigo said.  
"Yes but I feel so-"  
"You feel powerful tomorrow, right now we need to get you blood and fast." He said. He moved his hand to his chin and began to think. "Ah! the club or we could just get someon from the street."  
The father started sniff. He tackled a nearby male. The female screamed but Vigo attacked, cutting it off. They were feasting on a couple or perhaps siblings. They drank at a rather quick speed.  
The father finished. "Aw man I've never wanted blood so much in my life... please more?"  
"No not now.. maybe for a snack later." He replied licking his lips. The male smiled. He fliped his white hair.  
"How can you know all of this you look only eighteen." The father said.  
"Experince, you shall learn what it's like."

***  
(Amy)

I woke up and got ready for school. Alexander was nowhere in sight, or at least he wasn't in my room. My mom probably forced him out to the couch. I didn't really think I wanted to go to school but I did anyways. I got on a pair of jeans and a normal shirt and pulled on my converse. I opened my door and there was Alexander leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I closed my door and his eye flashed up from the floor to me.  
"How'd you sleep?" He asked uncrossing his arms and standing up straight-ish.  
"Good... I guess." I replied, mumbling the last part.  
He smiled. "well at least you're alright, your mom didn't want me in your room."  
"Did you sleep at all?" I asked curious.  
"No, not all." He replied.

I was a little worried but it seemed normal for him. I continued to walk towards the door that lead to the hallway, heading down stairs. Alexander looked at me.  
"Amy," He started.  
I turned towards him. "Yeah?"  
"Take this." He said tossing me an object.  
I caught it. It was a small click out knife. "But-"  
"I know you're not allow but keep it safe and don't use it unless he comes around."  
I nodded. "Alright."  
"Don't forget your phone." He said.  
I grabbed it and then headed out the door.

A/N: IM SOOOO SORRY! I had a writter block and now I know what to do. *grins evily* Anyways... I don't want Amy and Alexander to get ahead of themselves... so I'm taking it slow thank you for still reading this.  
~isfanastyandlovereal


End file.
